clever cat
by Waterfish
Summary: they should have known that there was no such thing as a normal day in fairy tail. first fanfic really just cat that shows up to mess up everyone's day enjoy.


**So this is how authors feel when they start their story... This is my first time so take it easy on me. Also I suck at spelling I will try my best to fix all mistakes thou.**

-Line-

It was a normal day at the guild or at least what passed as normal at fairy tail. Lucy and levy were talking about books as mira tried to set different members of the guild up with each other, natsu and gray fought and yelled insults as they pulled random guild mates into the battle. Gajeel was at the bar eating forks and screws as if they were potato chips and juiva was hiding behind a post watching grey fight.

The day continued on like any other, the guild found a reason to party and Cana was on her fifth barrel of beer the only thing a little off was that nothing was on fire because Lucy had dragged natsu into a conversation about igneel.

Now so far on this uneventful day nothing of interest has happened that is until a small black cat with a white patch of fur over its left eye jumped through an open window.

"awwwww, look at the cute kitty," Lucy said arms wide moving to pick up the little cat.

"is it a girl or a MAN?" asked elfman from the back of the crowed of half drunk mages that had formed.

"it's a girl and it doesn't like your yelling elfman" scolded evergreen from behind elfman as she watch the small ball of fur shiver in Lucy's arms.

"BUT YELLING IS A MAN!" yelled ... elfman. All of a sudden the startled sound of a cat filled the guild as it jumped from Lucy's arms claws extended aiming straight at elfman's face.

Elfman moved back trying to dodge the cute creatures attack; he tripped and landed on top of evergreen.

"ever are you ok?," asked a very sorry elfman. The cat missed and landed behind him as he sat up to help up evergreen.

"I'm fine just help me up," dismissed evergreen. Elfman stood and took ever by the wrist pulling her up to his chest both of them only inches apart both looking into each other's eyes when the forgotten cat jumped onto elfmans back pushing his head down to meet evergreen in an accidental kiss.

"Man," whispered elfman right before evergreen slapped him the guild laughed at the so called man on the floor holding his cheek crying.

"When will you learn that I am a women!" evergreen said as she stormed over to the other members of the lightning god tribe that were laughing at ever's kiss.

The cat ran off and the guild returned to party mode however that doesn't mean the cat left the guild no there was more trouble it wanted to cause first.

The cat made its way to a drinking Cana sitting on a table with a barrel of beer between her legs. "What do you want pussy cat," purred Cana more drunk than usual.

"Meow," she answered as if trying to tell her something.

"What is it girl Timmy stuck in the well?" laughed Cana the cat shook her head and jumped on the table and sniffed a bowl that had been left there from lunch and put a paw on the barrel. "Oh you want some beer don't you," the small cat meowed excitedly with its tail wagging slowly as Cana took the bowl dipping it in the beer and setting it down next to the cat.

The cat greedily lapped up the beer and started to hic-up.

"Cana!" exclaimed a surprised Lucy "what did you do to the poor kitty."

"I just gave it some beer it won't hurt it," no sooner were the words out of her mouth when the cat fell off the table in a drunken heap to the floor.

"Cana that's not how you take care of animals," Lucy sighed as she picked up the sleeping cat. "Come on kitty lets go to my apartment so you don't get in any more trouble.

Lucy and the cat left the guild and the rest of the night was as uneventful as the rest of the day.

-Line-

"Kyaaaaaaa," yelled a surprised celestial mage she had woken up to a certain dragon slayer in her bed again. "Natsu get out of here you pervert."

"But Lucy your bed is more comfortable than mine," argued natsu. A small yawn interrupted whatever Lucy had about to say.

"The cat I forgot about her," Lucy got out of the bed leaving a neglected natsu as she moved towards the coach where a tired and hung-over cat was curled up.

"You brought it home?" asked natsu. "You're not worried that if it has rabies?"

"Of course I brought it home the poor thing would have been killed by our irresponsible guild mates," explained Lucy completely ignoring the fact that the cat was walking towards a cabinet on the other side of the room.

"Lucy," said natsu trying to tell her that the cat was opening the cabinet so it could hop inside.

"And as for rabies I'll go and bring it to the vet later today," Lucy was thinking of all the things she could do to help the cat when natsu interrupted.

"lucy the cat is in that cabinet," natsu pointed to the cabinet but lucy knew the one and as he was about to open it she stood in his way.

"No its not," Lucy said hopping that natsu wouldn't open the cabinet..

"Yes it is."

"Why would a cat what to go in there?"

"Lucy move," Lucy felt defeated as she moved out of the way and let natsu open the door of the cabinet.

"Lucy?" natsu asked as he looked into the cabinet with the cat sitting on the floor of it. "Why do you have a Rouge Cheney and Sting Eucliffe shrine in here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I think you should leave NOW!" Lucy quickly pushed natsu out the window of her apartment and turned her attention to the cat. "How did you know of my secret obsession about them?" but the cat was already running out the window and down the street .

Later when people would ask Lucy what happened to the cat she would just say it ran away which it did but she just wouldn't include the part about chasing it down the street yelling for it to never come back. Natsu being as dense as he is thought he was seeing things and forgot about the whole incident.

As for the cat she wasn't to far away waiting for the right moment to strike with new whys to destroy fairy tail's confidence or ... um

"patchy come here kitty" the cat looked up to her owner she was dressed all in black with a cloak pulled over her head hiding her face. "let's go home you clever cat,"

-line-

**Ok hoped you liked this little random one-shot if you want i can do a sequel if you hate it then please don't hurt me i have no self-esteem as it is well then ok leave a review plz i will end up reading every single one... well then yeah.**


End file.
